Un Único Sentimiento
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Sakuno vio por última vez a Ryoma Echizen, ella a cambiado mucho, ahora toda una profesional, que pasara cuando se reencuentren?, descubranlo. n.n Espero que les guste, y onegai dejen sus comentarios para yo mejorar, Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n

**Aclaraciones:**

_Pensamientos_

(Notas locas de la autora n.n)

Jane: a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal.

_Dedicado aquellas personas que les gusta leer y sobre todo el RyoSaku, esto va con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n, y Viri-Ne-chan espero que este te guste aunque no estaba planificado, Jane._

**

* * *

**

**Cap 1: Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Han pasado muchos años desde Sakuno Ryusaki, vio por última vez al más grande amor de su infancia Ryoma Echizen. Aquel chico de ojos de gato y mirada penetrante, al que nunca le confeso sus sentimientos, y tal vez lo hubiera podido hacer si se hubiera percatado de ellos en el momento adecuado, y no unos días después de que el mencionado chico se fue a América, cayendo en una depresión que ni ella misma entendía, hasta que finalmente comprendió de que se trataba, un único sentimiento El Amor.

Durante los siguientes años ese sentimiento prevaleció, aunque con cada día que pasaba, se quedaba más olvidado. Y aunque en el fondo de su corazón, ella lo seguía amando, un buen día había caído en la cruda realidad, lo más probable es que nunca lo volviera a ver y si se daba el caso, su amor era platónico, ya que el, seguro ni se acordaba de ella. Así decidió continuar con su vida, intento algunas relaciones, pero no funcionaron, nada era como lo que ella había sentido, o mejor dicho sentía, aunque ella ya no lo percibiera de esa manera.

Ella se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 23 años, cabello largo hasta la cintura, con una figura hermosa, elegante y estilizada y con una personalidad aunque más madura y menos tímida, nunca dejando esa dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba y que había llevado a mucha gente a apreciarla enormemente. Había logrado alcanzar sus metas profesionales, convirtiéndose, en una afamada publicista, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de sus amigos, compañeros y clientes.

Un día en su oficina, su secretaria le informa, que le habían llamado de Estados Unidos, y según le dijo, esa persona era el manager de un famoso deportista internacional, que venia a Japón y necesitaba de sus servicios, para preparar todo para la llegada del susoBicho (jiji n.n).

Así pasan los días, finalmente el manager llama de nuevo para darle todas las especificaciones necesarias para ella organizar la publicidad, diciéndole que se trata de un famoso tenista, oriundo de Japón, pero que por razones de seguridad no le daría el nombre del sujeto hasta que ellos estuvieran en Japón, ya que no quería que la prensa se enterara, hasta que ya estuvieran en el país y pudieran reunirse con ella.

Con tanto misterio a la chica ya le estaba picando el gusanito de la curiosidad, sobretodo, "que casualidad" que fuera tenista, eso en parte la alegraba ya que la mención de la profesión le traía buenos recuerdos, aunque algunos un tanto dolorosos pero igualmente buenos, como su amor por Ryoma.

El día de la suscitada reunión llego. Ella no supo porque, pero ese día se quiso vestir hermosa, poniendo mucho cuidado en su arreglo personal; colocándose una falda azul marino, hasta antes de las rodillas, que tenia delgadas rayas blancas, una blusa blanca sin manga, atada al cuello con un escote en v, una chaqueta moderna del mismo color y toques de la falda, y finalmente una sandalias tacón medio transparentes, se dejos el cabello suelto, que cayo largo y ondulado y se coloco un maquillaje sutil, pero que resaltaba enormemente sus facciones. Se sentía muy bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, ella sabia que algo iba a pasar aquel día, algo muy especial, su sexto sentido se lo dictaba, (n.n jijij)

Llega a la agencia, todos sus compañeros se quedan viéndola, ya que nunca la habían visto tan arreglada y sobre todo tan feliz. Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina su secretaria le informa, que sus clientes ya la están esperando dentro.

Sakuno: Buenos días, lamento si los hice esperar. n.n

Manager: No se preocupe señorita Ryusaki, es un placer conocerla personalmente, y le quiero presentar a su cliente, el señor Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno: Mucho gus… , espere como dijo que se llamaba?- dice con mirada sorprendida.

Manager: Ryoma Echizen.

El Joven en cuestión, se la queda viendo con esa sonrisa arrogante, tan particular suya.

Ryoma: su apellido me suena conocido, es usted acaso Ryusaki Sakuno?, por casualidad.- pregunta medio divertido por la situación (Matte!!!, Ryoma divertido n.nU?)

Sakuno: _no puede ser se acuerda de mí…-_ si soy yo, como has estado Echizen-san?

Manager: Esperen, ustedes se conocen? .- pregunta, además de sorpresivo por la actitud de Echizen.

Ryoma: sí, la señorita estudio conmigo unos años en la secundaria- dice dirigiéndose a su manager- y desde cuando me dices Echizen-san, Ryusaki, siempre me has dicho Ryoma-kun, y por cierto has cambiado mucho, te ves muy hermosa.

Sakuno se sonroja, (hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia), además de perpleja por la actitud de Ryoma, si que había cambiado mucho.

Sakuno: gra..gracias, Ryoma-kun,-_demonios desde cuando tartamudeo de nuevo?- _piensa

Ryoma: de nada- dice sonriendo arrogantemente ("que raro no?" n.n)

Sakuno: me alegra que estés bien, bueno mejor comencemos con la reunión.

Y así comienza la reunión, hablando durante dos horas sobre trabajo. Durante este lapso de tiempo, Ryoma se percata de la real magnitud del cambio de Sakuno, al verla tan profesional, tan hermosa, y tan segura de si misma, cosa que no era antes. Hasta el mismo se sorprende de su actitud, para con ella, jamás había dicho cosas así a alguna chica, además de que jamás se había alegrado tanto de reencontrarse con alguien de su pasado, será que nuestro príncipe descubrirá sentimientos ocultos de su niñez?, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas, que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme sus comentarios para mejorar mi manera de escribir, se los agradeceré un montón. Cuídense, Jane n.n.

_Sango-Tsunade_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: _Sango-Tsunade_**

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Pensamientos**_

**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**

**Jane:** a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal.

Dedicado aquellas personas que les gusta leer y sobre todo el RyoSaku, esto va con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n.

* * *

**Cáp. 2: Él motivo por el cual regreso.**

Un día diferente, un país diferente, una ciudad diferente.

Todo era diferente, pero no nuevo, para Ryoma Echizen, el tenista más joven y afamado del mundo, quien regresaba a su natal Japón, después de largos años de ausencia. Su vida en Estados Unidos digamos que fue bastante aburrida y monótona, ya que como todos sabemos el nunca fue muy sociable, solamente tenia ojos para su raqueta y su pelota. Pero durante estos años Ryoma a madurado mucho, ya sabe que en el mundo no puede girar en torno a un deporte, y que algo tan obsesivo como lo que el hacia, hace mucho daño. Esto lo aprendió de la manera más dura, cuando su único "amigo" (si se puede denominar así), en ese otro país, una persona tan obsesionada al tenis como el, al ver su carrera destruida a causa de una lesión incurable, decidió suicidarse, ya que para el no había nada más, y en su carta de despedida al mundo, le dejo dicho a Ryoma que mientras pudiera y antes de que terminara como el, buscara una razón para poder vivir , ya que el no tuvo el valor de rehacer su vida, pero como sabia que Ryoma no era un cobarde como él, estaba seguro de que el si lo podría lograr. Esto marco mucho, a nuestro querido príncipe del Tenis, obligándolo a reflexionar acerca de los verdaderos objetivos que esperaba alcanzar en su vida y decidiendo, que tenia que empezar de nuevo, y que mejor que empezar en el único sitio donde de verdad se sintió alguna vez apreciado, Japón, el país donde todo comenzó, el país que le vio nacer y donde nada más pisar tierra se sintió de nuevo en casa, después de un largo viaje.

Estos fueron los motivos que lo obligaron a regresar, la búsqueda de lo que jamás le intereso, un único sentimiento, El Amor. En su trayecto del aeropuerto hacia su nuevo apartamento, iba recordando a todas las personas que alguna vez conoció en aquel lugar, y que durante mucho tiempo, le valió un bledo, saber que habría sido de su vida, pero que ahora añoraba y esperaba encontrar, si es que contaba con suerte, de tener una segunda oportunidad para rectificar. Una de las imágenes, que más recordaba y se le venían a la mente, era la de una niña, de dos trenzas y que siempre se sonrojaba al verlo¿Cuál era su nombre?, se pregunto, ya lo recordaba!!, Sakuno Ryusaki, la nieta de su entrenadora, y que era muy despistada; recordó todo eso con una sonrisa interna. Y que sorpresa fue para Ryoma Echizen, encontrarse unos días después con la castaña de sus recuerdos. Era como si el destino le dijera que iba por buen camino, y así lo capto él.

Días después del ya mencionado reencuentro con Ryusaki (como la seguía llamando el), decidió que era hora de buscar a sus amigos, y que mejor que pedirle ayuda a la persona a quien más le alegro ver desde un comienzo (claro esto no totalmente admitido por el n.-), Sakuno. Así pues, se fue al la agencia donde trabajaba la castaña, dispuesto a hacer una cosa que jamás en su visa hizo, "pedir ayuda" para hacer algo, y además de eso descubrir que nuevas cualidades poseía la castaña, y tal vez conocerla más a fondo, como jamás la conoció, ya que para el quedaba claro, ella ya no le era nada indiferente.

¿Qué pasara ahora¿lo ayudara la castaña¿Cómo se quedara esta al ver que Ryoma le pide ayuda?, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

Primero y principal disculpen lo corto, pero quiero dejar lo que va a suceder para el próximo capi, ya que quería que este se concentrara, en el cambio de la vida de Ryoma, por que en el capitulo anterior les hable acerca de la vida de Sakuno. Así que de esta manera, pretendo presentarles las 2 perspectivas para que vean como han evolucionado los protagonistas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews: **Viridiana, Kaeri-chan, Yame-chan, CeReShItA, Miry, Vickyta-chan, naru-chan, aya nyaa, Ivi79, Roo-16, Tomoyo-Sakuno, **es la primera vez que tengo tantos y eso me da a entender que estoy mejorando y me anima a escribir mas. A CeReShItA, me encantaria conocer tu raqueta pero no en la situación en que la describiste y de antemano, le hago promoción a tu futuro fic, todo mi apoyo.

Cuídense y pórtense bien. Jane n.n.

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Pensamientos**_

**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**

**Jane:** a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal.

**SanT:** Sango-Tsunade

Dedicado aquellas personas que les gusta leer y sobre todo el RyoSaku, esto va con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n

* * *

**Cáp. 3: Dejando a un lado el orgullo.**

Ryoma Echizen se encontraba frente a un edificio de considerable altura. Para ser más precisos se encontraba frente a la agencia de publicidad Miura, donde trabajaba cierta castaña que (como dicen por ahí) medio le movía el tapete n.n.

Se puede decir que dudaba, sudaba frió, estaba realmente indeciso en si entrar o no ya que ese tipo de cosas no las había hecho nunca. Es decir, ir a pedir ayuda a alguien conocido, eso es algo que el Ryoma Echizen de unos meses atrás o mejor dicho de toda la vida NUNCA habría hecho. Pero se dijo mentalmente, que ese era el primer paso para acabar con… era difícil decirlo, su adicción o mas bonito y disfrazado sonaba "manía" con el Tenis.

Así que ya decidido, y más seguro que antes, entro al edifico dispuesto a pedir (por primera vez en su vida) ayuda a alguien y realmente le alegraba que fuera Sakuno, ya que a su parecer, ella era una persona discreta, comprensiva y sensible; Ya que si fuera uno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, no sabría como actuar o se le haría más difícil. Así llego hasta el piso donde trabajaba la castaña, aun con los nervios de punta, y muy a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Llego hasta la oficina de esta, y pidió entrar a la secretearía, que solo con verlo ya estaba coladita por el, (así que ¿Cómo podía negarse a hacerle ese favorcito a ese bombón? .). Así que procedió a avisarle a su jefa, que este hombrezote quería hablar con ella, mientras pensaba _menuda suerte la de la jefa!!!, como quisiera ser ella!!!_ .

Sakuno, al escuchar quien se hallaba esperándola, no lo podía creer.

Sakuno: _pero que rayos hace aquí!!!. A ver tranquilízate Sakuno-_ se decía a si misma mentalmente- _seguramente se le olvido decirte algo en la reunión pasada. Si eso debe ser._

Sakuno: por favor hazle pasar- le dijo a su secretaria, aun nerviosa.

Ryoma: Buenos días Ryusaki, o mejor dicho Sakuno¿ya te puedo llamar así verdad?- dijo mirándola intensamente.

Sakuno: (O//.//O) _QUE?!!!!!_ ehh…- alcanzo a balbucear una sakuno perpleja y sonrojada- ehh… Buenos días a ti también, y si me puedes llamar Sakuno si te apetece Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma: créeme que si me apetece- dice con una sonrisa con un toque de arrogancia, pero menos del acostumbrado.

Sakuno, (ya recuperando un poco su seguridad), le dice:

Sakuno: siéntate por favor, dime que necesitas¿se te olvido decirme algo con respecto a la publicidad?

Ryoma se tenso un poco pero finalmente contesto.

Ryoma: Sakuno esto te parecerá extraño y créeme que más extraño me parece a mí que a ti. Necesito un gran favor de tu parte, pero, como es un asunto un poco personal me gustaría que lo platicáramos en un sitio más apropiado, además de que no quiero causarte problemas en tu trabajo, pero no sabía donde más encontrarte¿podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para vernos después de que salgas del trabajo? O aún mejor¿podríamos cenar juntos?

Sakuno se quedo en completo shock por unos segundos, primero Ryoma la llamaba por su nombre de pila, segundo Ryoma le estaba pidiendo una favor, y tercero y aun más impresionante LE ESTABA PIDIENDO CENAR JUNTOS!!!!- _pero que diablos pasa con el mundo hoy?!!!!, lo que sea creo que debo decir GRACIAS. _Así que ya recuperándose alcanzo a decir:

Sakuno: si Ryoma-kun, con gusto cenare contigo. Y le escribió en un papel la dirección de su casa, ya que el chico insistió en pasarla buscando (en estos casos son en los que le tengo una **cochina envidia** a Sakuno -.-).

Ryoma: bueno Sakuno, muchas gracias por aceptar, me voy para no seguirte causando molestias, nos vemos en la noche, bye- y como un impulso le dio un beso a la castaña en la mejilla, pero cerca de la comisura de su boca. Al ver lo que había hecho, se voltio rápidamente, dándole la espalda a la chica un tanto sonrojado, y salio diciéndole adiós con la mano en esa misma posición.

Sakuno no hallaba como reaccionar ante todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento, solo atino a llevar una mano hacia donde Ryoma la había besado, y pensar que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Ya en la noche, vemos el apartamento de Sakuno, específicamente su cuarto, como si un tornado clase 5 hubiera pasado por allí, todo echo un caos ya que la ojirubí, estaba desesperada encontrando que ponerse.

Sakuno: Rayos!!!!, si soy imbesil !!!!, debí haberle preguntado a Ryoma al menos donde íbamos a comer, pero estaba tan embobada, que no se me ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ni siquiera tengo su número de teléfono- dice como leona enjaulada, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación y a con un ataque de histeria.

Como dicen por allí después de la tormenta llega la calma así que finalmente se decidió, por un algo que fuera medio, ni muy formal, ni muy sencillo. Así que eligió un vestido negro, que le llegaba por las rodillas, era de tiros que se amarraban en su cuello, dejando ver un escote en ve medianamente profundo. Añadido a ese atuendo iban unas sandalias de tacón alto con pequeños diamantes, un bolso también en color plata y con el mismo acabado de los zapatos, un collar liso con un pequeño dije brillante y unos zarcillos de largo mediano también con brillantes, los cabellos recogidos en un moño sencillo pero alto y elegante, junto con un pequeño broche. Finalmente un hermoso maquillaje de noche con tonos en morado pálido y plateado, no muy recargado pero si resaltante y hermoso. (Para los que no sepan mucho de maquillaje cuando el vestido es negro, que es un color neutro, uno puede utilizar casi cualquier tono para maquillarse, pero eso es solo cuando el vestido (u accesorios) no tiene detalles en otros colores).

Sakuno se paro frente al espejo y se observo. Nunca en su vida había puesto tanto empeño en su arreglo personal, ni siquiera cuando eran fiestas de gala, o en ocasiones muy especiales (tales como una boda o su graduación). Seria la primera vez que realmente se arreglaba en su vida, esa noche siempre quedaría en su memoria. Y todo se debía a una persona, esa persona que toda su vida amo, el único que la podría haber sacado de ese cascaron Ryoma Echizen. A quien no creyó volver a ver en su vida, y ahora resulta que había vuelto, más elocuente, más cordial y sobre todo más guapo que nunca n//.//n se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo. Aunque vamos a estar claros ella sabia que esa no era precisamente una cita, que el solo le iba a pedir un favor (lo cual por cierto la tenia muy intrigada), pero el solo echo de estar acompañada de el, ya la ponía muy contenta, ya que ni en sus mas locos sueños se lo habría imaginado.

Era ya casi la hora de ir a buscar a Sakuno, Ryoma estaba un tanto nervioso, por que realmente era la primera vez que oficialmente iba a salir con una chica a la que el había invitado, no una que se auto invita, lo arrastra o lo soborna con algo para tener que salir con ella, por eso apreciaba a Sakuno, por ser diferente a todas, ella no se la pasaba gritando y saltando como un mono para que el le prestara atención (espero que Tomoka capte esa indirecta n.n).

Nuestro querido príncipe, andaba vestido de tal manera, que le hacia honor a su titulo (jijiji n.n), tenia una chaqueta negra, debajo de esta, una camisa azul, con unos botones abiertos y un Jean negro un tanto ajustado, lo suficiente para no parecer amanerado, pero destacando sus atributos.

Bueno la hora de la verdad había llegado, tenia que ir a recoger a su querida Sakuno, pues aunque el no lo admitiera por completo, solamente con ver a la castaña, le sucedían cosas muy extrañas, además de que ella le hacia cometer impulsos (como el beso en la mejilla de esa tarde), que el no podía controlar, y eso no ocurre todos los días, de echo nunca le había ocurrido con nadie hasta ahora.

Finalmente llego a casa de la castaña, se bajo y toco el timbre, cuando le abrieron la puerta quedo en completo shock al ver a Sakuno, a sus ojos parecía una diosa con ese vestido negro, y con todo lo que tenia, ya que la hacia ver espectacular, como nunca en su vida la había visto, así que si pensaba que Sakuno era hermosa, acababa de comprobar que podía verse aun más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Sakuno por su parte, se había sonrojado al captar la mirada tan penetrante que ese exquisito espécimen (n.n) le estaba mandando, además que el chico se veía para chuparse los dedos, con ese atuendo tan casual. Allí también descanso su alma al saber que había escogido el atuendo correcto y no la hubiera (coloquialmente hablando) embarrado. Todavía seguía muy aturdida por el impacto que había causado en Ryoma, pero intento tranquilizarse, no podía hacer el ridículo a estas alturas de la vida, así que procedió a articular palabra, ya que parecía que el bombón (opss… quise decir Ryoma n.-), no iba a hablar.

Sakuno: Buenas noches Ryoma-kun- dijo acompañada de una sonrisa de aprensión (e intentando devolver al peliverde al planeta tierra)

Ryoma: Buenas noches Sakuno- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, dándole a entender que de verdad le daba gusto verla.

"Y como cosa del destino" (o mejor dicho de mi SanT-sama n.n), le "robo" otro beso rozando la comisura de sus labios.

Ryoma: creo que ya nos podemos ir- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a la castaña, con una enorme sonrisota (1/2 arrogante y ½ sincera). Además de intentar devolverla a este planeta.

¿Qué pasará en la "cita" de los chicos?, descúbranlo en el próximo cap.

* * *

Pido disculpas por haberme perdido, pero me fui de viaje y no me lleve el archivo para continuar el capi. Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, y el hecho de que me sigan apoyando muchas gracias de verdad a: **Esmeraldy, Viridiana, Roo-16, Tomoyo-Sakuno, Vickyta-chan, Kaeri chan, aya nyaa, Ivi 79, Shriley18, Reika Namino.** (Déjenme comentarles que pongo los nombres de acuerdo al orden en que me llegaron los reviews, de primero al último, pero ninguno menos importante).

**Esmeraldy:** tienes razón amiga no tengo moral con que decirte, que alargues el capi, pero no te me pierdas tan feo. Jiji n.n

**Reika Namino:** Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad, y si no te llego mi e-mail, por supuesto que me encantaría entablar una amistad contigo. n.n

A todos ustedes, de nuevo gracias, y los que se quieran comunicar conmigo, aparte de los reviews, mi e-mail esta en mi profile.

**Onegai:** Agradézcanle a **Viridiana,** por que iba a dejar (yo de maligna) el capi más corto, pero ella me convenció para que lo alargara más. Y por favor les agradecería sus comentarios.

Se despide de ustedes quien los quiere mucho:

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

**Jane n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Pensamientos**_

**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**

**Jane:** a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal.

**SanT:** Sango-Tsunade

Dedicado aquellas personas que les gusta leer y sobre todo el RyoSaku, esto va con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n. Un agradecimiento especial a mi Ne-chan por la ayuda en este capi.

**

* * *

**

**Cáp. 4: Una cita inolvidable.**

Tras llegar a casa de Sakuno e impresionarse por su increíble belleza, Ryoma le tendió su brazo, y la llevo hasta el carro atendiéndola como todo un caballero.

Sakuno se sentía extasiada, como si estuviera en un sueño del cual nunca querría despertar. Todo eso logrado solo con la presencia de Ryoma a su lado la cual ella sabía, que era la cura para todos sus males.

Durante el trayecto, estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, sorprendo mucho a Sakuno, el ver un Ryoma tan comunicativo y dispuesto, cosa que ella sabia muy bien, jamás habría pasado antes cuando ellos estaban en Seigaku.

Llegaron al restauran, un lugar sumamente hermoso, Sakuno jamás pensó, que Ryoma se molestara en llevarla a un lugar así. Se emociono mucho ya que esto "en el lenguaje de Ryoma", como ella lo llamaba, significaba que le importaba al menos algo.

Al entrar muchas personas voltearon a verlos, hacían una pareja sumamente hermosa. Incluso se oyeron comentarios de parte de los 2 bandos (tanto masculino como femenino), que los envidiaban al otro(a), pero que se veían muy bien juntos.

Se dirigieron a la mesa y Ryoma como todo un caballero, le acomodo la silla a Sakuno y después, prosiguió a sentarse el.

-Sakuno muchas gracias por haber aceptado venir a cenar conmigo y ayudarme – dijo Ryoma

-No te preocupes Ryoma no hay ningún problema, pero por favor dime ¿en que es lo que te puedo ayudar? – Sakuno sonrió mientras el mesero les acercaba el menú

-Veras Sakuno, cuando estuve en Estados Unidos, tuve a una persona que pude considerar un amigo, el se suicido –Se movió con incomodidad, después de hacerle una seña al mesero para que se marchara -La razón por lo que lo hizo y la nota que me dejo antes de morir, me han hecho reflexionar mucho sobre lo que he hecho durante mi vida -Suspiro para continuar su relato. -Y me he dado cuenta que he sido un completo maniaco con el tenis y que no le he dado relevancia a lo que realmente importa… que son los sentimientos y la gente que te rodea. –Por primera vez desde que empezó, alzo la mirada para ver a la castaña. -Como sabes, cuando me fui de Japón, no volví a saber de ninguna de las personas con quienes tuve alguna relación en este país; pero estando allá me di cuenta que las personas de aquí, son las únicas que alguna vez se preocuparon por mi o intentaron ayudarme en algo. –Sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano, causando un ligero rubor en Sakuno. -Por esta razón, decidí volver para encontrarlos, y ver si puedo de alguna manera retribuirles con una verdadera amistad, lo que alguna vez ellos hicieron por mí- Explico mi querido príncipe.

Sakuno se quedo muy asombrada al escuchar todo lo que le contó Ryoma, esbozo una enorme sonrisa interna. _Por fin maduro_, se dijo a si misma, y realmente se alegraba de que ese ser que "fue", tan especial para ella, por fin recapacitara y se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad importa.

-Ryoma estoy totalmente dispuesta a ayudarte a encontrarlos. –Palmeo la mano que estaba encima de ella. -Y me alegro que vayas a hacer lo que me acabas de contar. Para mi también será divertido y gratificante volver a ver a nuestros viejos amigos. –Ryoma se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo; así que muy sutilmente retiro su mano. -Además que también los extraño, yo también perdí uno que otro contacto cuando me mude de ciudad –Hablo con nostalgia, que Ryoma acredito a lo que le acaba de decir… pero eso era mentira a la castaña le había dolido que Echizen le dejara de tomar la mano. -Pero tranquilo que los vamos a encontrar, ya me hice una idea de donde podemos empezar a buscar n.n –La de ojos rubí le regalo una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Sakuno, de verdad -Ryoma le sonrió; como nunca lo había hecho para ella. Y con algo de timidez, le vuelve a tomar la mano, para darle un suave beso, y se la queda viendo con esa mirada matadora, que obligaría a cualquier chica a arrojársele encima. (Menos mal que Sakuno tiene autocontrol jijiji n.n, en mi caso no se ni lo que haría, pero aseguro que no seria nada bueno .)

Sakuno al sentir esa sensación se estremece, y se sonroja un poco.

En mitad de la velada, un grupo musical empieza a tocar una hermosa melodía. Esa era la canción favorita de Sakuno, así que cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tararear la tonada. Ryoma al verla tan extasiada, se pone de pie, y la saca a bailar. Sakuno no lo podía creer, pero encantada de la vida, le siguió el juego. La tonada era rápida, pero los dos se acoplaron perfectamente, mucha gente se aparto para verlos bailar, de verdad lo hacían muy bien.

La segunda tonada era mucho más lenta, así que Ryoma atrajo a Sakuno contra su cuerpo y la rodeo en un delicado abrazo, mientras que ella pasaba los brazos sobre su cuello. Sakuno se sentía volar, estar así cerca de el, era como una droga de la cual no quería dejar de depender. Olía su fragancia masculina, y sentía su cuerpo tibio y bien formado. Era estar en el paraíso.

Por su parte Ryoma, estaba en su propia nube, al sentir la suavidad y la calidez del cuerpo de Sakuno. En ese preciso instante supo, que jamás querría separarse de ella. Pero como lo bueno de la vida, nunca dura mucho tiempo, la canción termino. Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, fue algo hipnótico, mágico e indescriptible, poco a poco se fueron acercando y se dieron su primer beso. Un dulce y tierno beso, que significaba más de lo que los dos estaban dispuestos a decir.

Al separarse, ninguno de los dos emitió palabras, pero solo con mirarse entendieron perfectamente los sentimientos del otro. Ninguno de los 2, había sentido alguna vez una compenetración tan profunda con otra persona. Sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos para irse a la mesa.

Hace falta pedirte si quieres ser mi novia Saku-chan?- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa picara.

Sakuno emitió una pequeña risita- creo que ya sabes la respuesta-.

Y así pasaron el resto de la velada, las razones, los porqués, no eran necesarios, ninguno de los 2 quiso profundizar el como fue que paso esto y tan rápidamente, solo existía el hecho de que era inmensamente felices uno al lado del otro y que lo sabían desde el mismísimo instante de su reencuentro o me atrevo a decir que antes.

* * *

Volvieron a casa de la castaña, ya en el camino se habían puesto de acuerdo para comenzar la búsqueda al día siguiente. Ryoma se baja del auto, le abre la puerta a Sakuno y la lleva hasta la entrada de su casa.

Buenas noches Saku- y diciendo esto, la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, Sakuno le correspondió entrelazando sus brazos por su cuello y poniéndose a la altura de el. Ryoma la acariciaba delicadamente, entrelazaba los dedos en su suave y sedoso cabello, después sintiendo sus suaves curvas. Sakuno por su parte, no dejaba de disfrutar de ese beso, Ryoma era realmente un experto y la hacia sentir en las nubes, además que aprovechaba de sentir sus musculosos brazos y aprovechaba de acariciar su pelo. Los dos eran sumamente felices. Se separaron lentamente, aun suspirando por todas esas sensaciones. Se abrazaron por un tiempo y finalmente se despidieron hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

LOS EXTRAÑE!!!!, disculpen que me halla perdido tan feo, es que comencé la universidad y estoy en pleno proceso de adaptación, espero que de verdad les guste este capitulo, y no olviden sus comentarios, los quiero, un beso, Jane n.n

Les prometo que los siguientes seran mucho mejores y mas largos.

_Sango-Tsunade _

_n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n _

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Pensamientos**_

_**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**_

_**Jane:**__ a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal. _

_**SanT:**__ Sango-Tsunade_

_Este capitulo se lo dedico (aunque suene extraño) a mi país VENEZUELA, que en este momento esta situaciones muy difíciles y tristes como el cierre de RCTV, Venezuela te quiero. Viva la paz y la unión!!!._

**

* * *

****Cáp. 5: Comienza la búsqueda**

Nuestra pareja favorita andaba en el auto de nuestro príncipe, este acababa de buscara su princesa.

Entonces amor – dijo Ryoma, a lo cual Sakuno se sonrojo- ¿Por donde empezaremos la búsqueda?- pregunto con una mirada y sonrisa encantadora (que a cualquiera derretiría n//n).

Eres un impaciente n.nU- comenta la castaña, lanzándole una mirada de reproche divertida- etto…- pose pensativa

VAMOS, VAMOS, DI, DI!!!!!!!!!- se escucha, apareciendo de repente un Ryoma versión chibi haciendo un pucherito ( n.n que tierno!!!) y jalando la falda de Sakuno.

n.nU de acuerdo, ya te digo pero por favor cálmate- dice Saku con gotita estilo anime- Bien aquí esta tu respuesta – contesta sacando de su bolso una revista. En la portada de esta aparecía un tipo de lentes con una sonrisa macabra (¿ya se imaginan quien es? n.nU) y se leía "Sadaharu Inui, el Hill Gates Japonés". En el artículo de la revista, decía:

_Sadaharu, es actualmente, uno de los más importantes empresarios de Japón. La clave de su éxito es unos extraños jugos que hace beber a sus empleados si fallan en sus obligaciones, podemos acotar que los empleados de esta empresa a veces prefieren el despido antes que estos jugos, pero realmente los beneficios y las pagas son excelentes, lo que los hace aguantar e intentar no cometer errores. El hobbie de este importante personaje, es el tenis. Actualmente reside en Tokio, donde se encuentra la matriz de su empresa "Sadaharu Enterpress"._

Como que las viejas costumbres nunca cambian -.-U – dice ryoma con una gotita al estilo anime, y recordando todas las veces en las que bebió ese "asqueroso jugo".

Jijiji tienes razón n.nU – contesta Saku con una sonrisita nerviosa al ver las muecas que hace Ryoma.

Bueno amor, vamos – dice arrancando el auto y dirigiéndose a la compañía de Sadaharu.

Recorrieron esos kilómetros sintiéndose fuera de este mundo, el hecho de compartir esos pocos minutos con la persona amada los llenaba de felicidad. Para ambos era la primera vez que se sentían en paz con ellos mismos; ese vació que llevaban por dentro por fin había desaparecido y se sentían enteros, completos y finalmente felices.

Todo en ellos demostraba amor, Ryoma en cada semáforo rojo, robándole un beso a Sakuno y ella acariciándole el cabello mientras conducía. En ese momento aprendieron muchas cosas del otro, que antes no sabían, como, que clase de música de les gustaba a ambos o las cosas que les causaba gracia a uno del otro. Era la primera vez, que los dos hablaban con tanta soltura y de sorprendían entre ellos mismos y a si mismos de que pudieran hablar tanto y que la conversación entre ellos fuera tan grata y agradable, nunca habían hablado de esa manera con alguna otra persona y ese echo era para ambos muy importante.

Llegaron a su destino, y al bajarse del auto, se encontraron frente a un edificio alto, con muchas ventanas. Al entrar, encontraron la recepción, todo perfectamente impecable, pisos lustrosos de mármol. Un escritorio principal hecho de madera de roble y sobre todo muchos artefactos electrónicos de alta tecnología, lo que daba a entender el concepto de empresa.

Bienvenidos a Sadaharu Enterpress, señor, señorita ¬.¬ – saludo la recepcionista (una chica alta de cabellera rubia, voluminosa, y de piernas largas) viendo con una mirada interesante a Ryoma y luego de mala gana a Sakuno, quien venia del brazo de este – Mi nombre es Megumi Kitagawa, tengo 27 años y soy súper importante en esta empresa y si quieren también les pudo dar mi número de teléfono- dice mirando directamente a Ryoma- ¿En que les podemos ayudar?

Buscamos al señor Sadaharu Inui, nos podría comunicar con el por favor – dice Sakuno intentando de aguantar unas ganas (lo cual jamás le había pasado) de estrangular a la secretaria.

¿Quién lo busca? – dice la chica, mirando a Ryoma coquetamente, a lo cual Ryoma ni le prestaba atención (o mas bien aparentaba, por que lo que estaba era muerto de la risa por dentro, al ver a Sakuno "inquieta" por los coqueteos de la tipa).

Dígale que lo busca Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryusaki – dice Sakuno, fulminándola con la mirada, ella misma se preguntaba¿Desde cuando soy tan celosa?, pero la verdad era que no soportaba que ese mujercita mirara de esa manera tan lasciva a SU Ryoma (Es que seamos claros en algo, la tipa se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y sin ningún disimulo -.-).

AHHH!!! Es usted Ryoma Echizen . de verdad!!!- dice Megumi con estrellotas en los ojos- ¿me podría dar un autógrafo? - dice con mirada sensual y coqueta- soy una FERVIENTE admiradora suya- termina diciendo acercándole un papelito y un lapicero.

Esto definitivamente término con la paciencia de Sakuno (y eso que ella es MUY paciente y amable).

Mire señorita ¬.¬, dedíquese a hacer su trabajo, en vez de andar coqueteando con los clientes o visitantes de esta empresa,- dice arrebatándole el papel y el lapicero que le estaba dando a Ryoma- así que ubíquese, y comuníquenos de una buena vez con Sadaharu, y si no se apura yo misma le diré que le de una cantimplora tamaño familiar de su jugo ¬.¬- termino diciendo con un aura de fuego a su alrededor con una mirada endemoneizada.

Debo decir que Megumi se quedo estática y sorprendida de que esa chica la tratara de aquella forma.

Déjeme decirle que se muy bien cual es mi puesto y mi trabajo, no es necesario que me lo diga ¬.¬, ni que se engrinche por un tonto autógrafo.

Sakuno ya le iba a contestar, cuando Ryoma le paso un brazo por el hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual Sakuno se calmo, para luego quedar mirando a la recepcionista.

Si no le importa, no tenemos toda la mañana, así que comuníquenos con Sadaharu de una buena vez- dice Ryomita.

La tipa ahora si se quedo callada. Luego se apresuro a decir- de acuerdo señor- dijo entre molesta y algo decepcionada.- Por favor diríjanse al ascensor y al último piso, los están esperando.

Y así se fueron Ryoma aún con el brazo puesto en los hombros de Sakuno y esta dejándose guiar por el. Al llegar al ascensor y cerradas las puertas, el la agarra de la cintura y le da un beso dulce y apasionado.

Ryoma por favor, que pasaría si se abre el ascensor – dice Sakuno sonrojada e intentando (poniendo TODA su fuerza de voluntad), contenerse a sus besos.

Pues no pasara nada, ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien ve a una pareja besándose, además ¿que importa lo que diga la gente?- completo volviéndola a besar.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, donde se observaba un amplio piso, ya una secretaria los estaba esperando y les informo que podían pasar a la oficina. Se encontraron con una hermosa oficina, con un ventanal enorme al fondo desde el cual se podía ver parte de la ciudad. Un sillón vuelto a este ventanal, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse este se mueve y deja ver la figura de la persona sentada en el, el mismísimo, el único: INUI SADAHARU!!! (Creo que ya me pase n.nU).

Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos de nuevo,-dice Sada- imagínense la sorpresa que me lleve cuando la recepcionista me dijo que eran ustedes, siéntense por favor- agrega señalando unos asientos delante suyo.

A nosotros también nos agrada verte Sada-kun ¿Cómo has estado?- dice Sakuno (debo agregar que esta "cariñosa" forma de tratar a Sadaharu no agrado mucho a Ryoma jijii n.n)

Sada: pues muy bien, con mucho trabajo y aun mas datos que recolectar. ¿Quieren algo de tomar?, tal vez mi nueva creación, por los viejos tiempo- dice poniendo su cara de malvado (incluyendo el efecto de los lentes) y mostrando un líquido color marrón de donde salían burbujas moradas y que tenía un olor nauseabundo.

Aleja esa asquerosa cosa de mi ¬.¬ - dice Ryoma – ni muerto volvería a tomar esa porquería con la que nos hiciste sufrir.

Vamos Ryoma, no hieras mis sentimientos de esa manera, tomate un poquito – dice con sonrisa diabólica (hasta a mi me dio miedo n.nU)

NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!, ALEJATE DE MIIII!!!!- dice Ryoma. Después observamos una escena de persecución tipo Tom y Jerry, interpretada por Ryoma y Sadaharu y a Sakuno con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ya sentados de nuevo.

Y dime Ryoma ¿Cómo te fue en los Estados Unidos?, existe un 98.9 por ciento de probabilidades de que hallas madurado y un 99.99 por ciento de que ustedes POR FIN!! Sean novios- comento a lo cual los dos se sonrojan- Por lo visto he acertado.

Pues si Sadaharu, tienes razón por fin madure, y Sakuno es MI novia – dice Ryo.

Bueno chicos y ¿que les a traído por aquí?- comenta Sada- aparte de esta agradable visita por supuesto- termina diciendo con una sonrisa sincera.

Bueno Sadaharu, esto fue idea mía, quiero encontrar a todos los del quipo de tenis de Seigaku y verlos de nuevo.- dice con voz neutra- Me sucedieron muchas cosas en los Estados Unidos que me han hecho recapacitar, y me han hecho, por así decirlo, volver a mis raíces.- completo un tanto nostálgico- Por esa razón regrese con el firme propósito de volver a verlos a todos, además que esta vez vine para quedarme y ahora tengo motivos mucho mayores para quedarme- término diciendo, mirando fijamente a Sakuno y tomándole la mano.

Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa más hermosa que el había observado en su vida, la cual lo lleno mucho por dentro.

Por eso Sada-kun hemos acudido a ti, quien más que el hombre de los datos, para que este más informado del movimiento del resto del club de tenis- dijo sakuno.

Muy bien chicos- dijo Sada, con una gran sonrisa - me parece una gran labor y me alegra mucho que lo hagan, por supuesto que los ayudare. Por favor pasen por aquí dentro de 2 días para entregarles lo que logre conseguir de los chicos.

Muchas gracias Sadaharu fue un gusto volver a verte- expreso de corazón Ryoma tendiéndole la mano al hombre frente suyo.

A mi también me dio gusto volver a verlos Ryoma, cuídense mucho- les dijo a ambos.

Tu también Sada-kun-, nos veremos pronto- se despidió Sakuno.

Y así se retiraron de Sadaharu Enterpress con la alegría de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo y con la ilusión de encontrar a los demás y de profundizar su relación.

_

* * *

__Muchas Gracias por su comprensión, su apoyo y su amistad. De verdad me he tardado no por que quiero si no por que no puedo, me falta el tiempo. Pero tranquilo todo el mundo que así sea poco a poco terminare el fic. Como mencione arriba mi país esta sufriendo una situación lamentable. Por eso esta es mi manera de expresar mi apoyo al país donde nací, aun crezco y espero tener un futuro. Nos veremos pronto Los quiere mucho._

_**Sango- Tsunade**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n _

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Pensamientos**_

_**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**_

_**Jane:**__ a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal. _

_**SanT:**__ Sango-Tsunade_

_Dedicado especialmente para Viridiana, Kaeri-chan y Reika._

_Las quiero mucho amiguis._

_Y también para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. _

* * *

**Cáp. 6: Conociéndonos mejor**

A la mañana siguiente del encuentro con Sadaharu, Ryoma y Sakuno decidieron pedir permiso y descansar de sus respectivos trabajos, para realizar un "día de campo" juntos (SanT: coloco día de campo entre comillas por que no solo se va a limitar al campo n.nU, si no que van a ser diferentes ambientes). Ellos estaban muy concientes que aunque su relación ya tenía muchos avances, aun les faltaba conocerse mucho más, debido a que existían muchos aspectos que aun ambos no conocían del otro. Por esta razón iniciaron este viaje de 2 días, para culminar con la entrega de los paraderos del resto de los miembros del equipo de tenis (o su gran mayoría), por parte de Sadaharu.

Flash Back:

Sakuno y Ryoma se encuentran en el auto de este, regresando de la reunión que sostuvieron con Sadaharu hace pocos momentos.

Sakuno…me ha gustado mucho hacer este "paseo", si es que así se puede decir, contigo- dice Ryoma conduciendo y al mismo tiempo agarrándole la mano. Transcurre un breve silencio antes de decirle- me gustaría que viajáramos juntos, y que nos distrajéramos un rato¿que te parece la idea?

Pues Sakuno se quedo en ese momento completamente estática, ya que intentaba procesar lo que hace pocos minutos había escuchado de los labios de su querido príncipe¿será que habría entendido bien o simplemente ya estaba pasando a un estado desfasado de locura al saberse novia de Ryoma?. Pues tuvo que obligarse a si misma a no cometer la tontería de no pellizcarse delante de Ryoma, ya que no quería que este lo tomara de mala forma, pero es que la verdad aun no podía creer sus palabras, proceso el hecho de que Ryoma había cambiado mucho, y cuando digo mucho es MUCHO, así con mayúsculas y todo; proceso el hecho de que le haya pedido ser su novia, aunque técnicamente no lo había hecho, ya que fue algo que se dio de manera muy natural entre ambos, como por simple cuestión de química; había procesado el compartir pequeños momentos con el, cosa que ni en sus mas remotos y locos sueños NUNCA pensó que sucedería; pero ya el hecho de que el le pidiera que pasar mas que un simple rato justos, aun le costaba tragarlo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Esto le demostraba a ella que Ryoma estaba hablando en serio. Si fuera otra clase de chico del que estuviéramos hablando, cualquiera pensaría que lo único que querría con ese viajecito es simplemente una noche juntos, pero la cuestión se centra es que es de Ryoma de quien hablamos, no de cualquiera, el hecho de que Ryoma haya accedido a compartir un pedazo de su tiempo y un pedazo su vida, tal vez para muchos no significaría absolutamente nada, pero para Sakuno, era su sueño incumplido, por eso era tan especial para ella, por que desde el momento en que lo conoció lo único que deseo era compartir así sea un solo día a su lado, verlo alguna vez sonreírle a ella y muchas otras cosas, que después de que ya había perdido las esperanzas ahora todos sus sueños de niña se han convertido en una realidad palpable. Por esta razón no dudo un instante en aceptar la propuesta de Ryoma.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE SI"!!!!- le dijo además de deleitarle con una de las sonrisas mas calidas, sinceras y verdaderas que Ryoma habría visto alguna vez en su vida.

Claro que después de "un acto de valentía", vendría el nerviosismo por parte de ambos, ya después de dar este "GRAN PASO" (recuerden lectores hablamos de Ryoma y Sakuno), cada uno en sus casa, repasaba las cosas que habían vivido ese día; el momento de la ida hacia la oficina de Sadaharu, los celos de Sakuno y finalmente el regreso, que a final de cuentas había sido lo mejor de todo, ya que habían quedado en pasar un grato tiempo juntos, el cual los dos estaban seguros que nunca en sus vidas iban a olvidar, pero a la vez no tenían ni idea de que hacer y como actuar cuando estuvieran juntos, ya que ninguno era muy sociable. En el caso de Ryoma era un chico frió de primera y en el caso de Sakuno la relación con los hombres hasta ese momento de su vida no era su mayor fuerte. Así que los dos esperaban de corazón no arruinar el momento. Cada uno ya había hecho unos cuantos planes "B", en caso de que la improvisación no funcionara (aunque estos no eran muy buenos que se digan).

Ninguno de los 2 logro dormir muy bien esa noche, tenían permanentemente en los pensamientos el día que estaría por vivir. Aunque ninguno jamás los sabrían, ambos ese mismos día y al mismo tiempo, observaron el hermoso amanecer pensando en el otro y percatándose de cuantas experiencias nuevas estaban teniendo. Ya ninguno sentía ese vació en su vida y en su corazón, por fin ese agujero negro que había en su alma estaba completo y así comprendieron que a fin de cuentas ese era su destino, estar juntos aunque hallan pasado tanto tiempo y tantas situaciones para que al fin se cumpliera; pero tal vez esas situaciones y ese tiempo fueron lo que les dio tiempo de madurar a ambos, además de poder disfrutar y valorar de mejor forma el gran regalo que la vida y Dios, les había hecho.

Eran las 10:00 a.m., ambos estaban listos y embarcados en el auto para iniciar su viaje, en el aire se respiraba algo de tensión, la cual se mantuvo durante bastante tiempo, debido a que ninguno de los 2 sabia como actuar o que tema de conversación plantear, les estaba resultando difícil (Con lo que quiero decir que los supuestos planes B, H, K y hasta Z que habían maquinado, para evitar esto, se habían ido por el reverendo Caño). Paso un rato más, hasta que por fin Sakuno, en un acto de valentía, impropio de su persona decidió acabar con todo aquello, aunque no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Se quedo un rato más callada pensativamente, hasta que por fin se le vino una idea a la mente, al ver que estaban acercándose a una gasolinera, en la cual seguramente habría una tienda de víveres. Además de recordar un pequeño y perverso detalle acerca de Ryoma (Sakuno maquina malévolamente, poniendo cara de Neko al puro estilo Eiji, y frotándose las manos de regocijo), de paso que el mismo le había dado a conocer de casualidad, en la cena que tuvieron la vez pasada. Al acercarse aun más a la gasolinera, Sakuno cambia la cara de Neko y se convierte en una malvada bruja estilo la de blancanieves, y con risa malvada interna (WAHAHAHAA….n.nU).

Ryomita – dice Sakuno ahora estilo chibi y puyando con un diminuto dedito, el musculoso antebrazo de Ryoma- ¿podemos bajarnos un ratito en la gasolinera?

Ryoma lanzo una mirada divertida hacia Sakuno, de alguna manera el sabia, que ella intentaba aligerar la tensión - claro amor – dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, a lo cual esta se sonrojo.

Por fin llegaron a la gasolinera y se bajaron, mientras Ryoma le ponía gasolina al carro, Saku se escabullo en la rienda y comenzó la cuanta regresiva del comienzo de su plan maestro.

**Flash Back**

Ryoma y Saku iban en el auto de este, yendo a casa de Sada-kun. Comentaban acerca de cosas o alimentos que los hacia comportarse de manera extraña.

Pues a mi el comer chocolate me pone bastante extraño, a veces me pongo a hablar como loco o simplemente me da por hacer cosas que nunca haría o que no hago frecuentemente – dijo Ryoma a Sakuno.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así que Sakuno puso esta "arma mortal a su favor y ya que Ryomita esta más callado (con respecto a ella) que de costumbre, decidió emplear ese grandioso recurso a su favor.

A hurtadillas metió en su bolso, una gran cantidad de este preciado manjar, ya que si a Ryoma le volvía a dar este "lapso de silencio" durante su paseo ella se encargaría de que se le quitara (jijiji n.n).

Así subieron de nuevo al auto y ya dentro, Sakuno con cara angelical (¬.¬U), le ofreció una tableta de chocolate a Ryoma, quien se quedo observándola fijamente, pensando si aceptarla o no. Pero al ver el hermoso rostro de su novia lleno de ansiedad, no puedo negarse y la comió.

¿Qué reacción tendrá Ryoma al comer el chocolate?, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo n.n

_

* * *

__Tranquila gente no estaba muerta ni tampoco de parranda jijiji n.nU, los extrañe mucho, debo decirles que el mar es un amigo muy inspirador, parte de este capi fue creado mientras estaba en la playa, y en la otra parte se darán cuenta de la falta de azúcar en mi sistema, pero ese es otro cuento. Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón, por su apoyo, jamás pensé que este fic gustara tanto y me alegro mucho por ello. También me dio gusto encontrar tantas compatriotas aquí en que bueno que se manifiesten n.n._

_Se despide de ustedes_

_Quien los aprecia mucho_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_**La libertad es el mejor tesoro**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un único sentimiento_**

_**Por: Sango-Tsunade**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!!! n.n _

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Pensamientos**_

_**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**_

_**Jane:**__ a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal. _

_**SanT:**__ Sango-Tsunade_

_Mis queridos lectores, no he estado muerta ni tampoco de parranda, se que mantengo entre capi y capi una larga ausencia, pero las clases en la universidad están bastante fuertes. Pero prometo firmemente que terminare esta historia así sea poco a poco, pido paciencia y piedad para mi alma. Bueno pasando a otro tema jijii n.n, rememoremos un poquito, en el capi anterior anuncie que Ryomita se volvería loco debido al plan diabólico por parte de Sakuno, de que este se coma un buen trozo de chocolate el cual sabe ella perfectamente que le afecta en un sentido pero no sabe cual, este por no despreciar a Sakuno, se come el trozo de chocolate, ahora la cosa es ¿Cómo afectara en esto a Ryoma? Descúbranlo a continuación._

_**Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon**_

* * *

**Cáp. 7: Besos x Chocolate**

Sakuno al darle de probar el chocolate a Ryoma jamás se imagino lo que sucedería a causa de este, llegaron al sitio donde iban a realizar el picnic, durante el trayecto a es te Sakuno no noto ninguna reacción extraña en Ryoma, o al menos eso creía ella. En el interior de Ryoma se avecina una tormenta que escapaba de su total control y de un momento a otro se iba a desatar, y quien iba a recibir toda esta revolución de lleno iba ser la persona mas cercana a el, es decir su querida Sakunito.

Bajaron del auto, el paisaje era sumamente hermoso, un campo floreado, muy colorido y que se extendía en una larga pradera. A la derecha se encontraban una hilera de árboles enormes y de diferentes especies, Sakuras, Apamates, Araguaneyes, Pinos, entre otros.

También se apreciaban una multitud de mariposas de diversos colores y especies. Muy cerca de los árboles se encontraba un pozo, de los chapado a la antigua y al puro estilo de la casita de la pradera, estaba pulcramente adornado con piedras y se veía bien conservado.

Ryoma guió a Sakuno bajo los árboles, donde extendieron una manta y empezaron a organizar las cosas para comer. Aunque Sakuno no se percataba, cada vez que ella volteaba o se agachaba a acomodar las cosas de la comida, Ryoma se la quedaba observando atentamente y en sus ojos (un poco mas oscuros) se percibían destellos de lujuria y perversidad, oooo siiii -.-, a nuestra querida Sakunito le iba a tocar lo suyo por su impertinencia (guahahahahaha (risa de bruja) n.-).

Pasado un rato decidieron retozar encima de la manta, alrededor de ellos había un ambiente encantadoramente tranquilo y agradable, ya con el sol bajo y los pajarillos cantando. Sakuno quien tenia los ojos cerrados, siente de pronto como una sombra encima, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con ryoma encima de ella con una expresión lasciva, este se acerca cada vez más a su rostro, los 2 sienten la respiración del y otro y de repente la empieza a besar, primero lentamente, con ternura y una delicadeza infinita, pero poco a poco su beso se va transformando en uno mucho más apasionado, para Ryoma los labios de Sakuno son su piedra filosofal, un elixir capaz de convertir su mundo en oro y darle la vida eterna, para Sakuno el ser besada de esa manera por Ryoma es su sueño más profundo hecho realidad. Realizan la danza peculiar de sus leguas la una luchando contra la ora, mientras que su cuerpo es un desfile de sensaciones, se acarician por los lugares más secretos del cuerpo del otro, cada vez con más desespero, el resto del mundo dejo de existir para ellos, todo lo que sentían parecía de otro planeta. Ryoma besaba muy apasionadamente Sakuno, cuando se les acababa el oxigeno, Ryoma le daba besos por el rostro, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja dándole lametazos que la hacían gemir de placer, para luego ir bajando poco a poco por su cuello y su clavícula, hasta casi llegar a su pecho, al cual acariciaba lentamente con sus pulgares, Sakuno se retorcía y repetía su nombre con un sonido gurutal, como si fuera un mantra que tuviera que rezar, disfrutando plenamente de los besos de Ryoma y el deleitándose con su cuerpo como si fuera un caramelo irresistible, que no podía dejar de probar. De repente escucharon un ruido estruendoso a lo lejos, cuando volvieron a la realidad se percataron de que estaba a punto de que estaba a punto de caer una tormenta, la cual de por si ya los estaba mojando y ellos ni cuanta se habían dado.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se separaron, y empezaron a recoger las cosas del almuerzo, ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto. Cada uno metido en su pensamiento como si de zombis se tratase, analizando o que había sucedido. Para sorpresa de ambos Ryoma fue el primero en hablar.

-Sakuno- dijo volteando a mirarla haciendo una profunda aspiración - Te amo- y se acerco a darle un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios. Y con esas sencillas y escasas palabras, se dispuso a arrancar el auto, portando una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Sakuno aun salía del asombro, jamás en su vida pensó que la receta de un ryoma apasionado, era simplemente mezclarlo con una tableta de chocolate. Y con mirada soñadora, dentro de su mente retorcida, ya empezaba a maquinar recetas de golosinas, que en algún momento le daría a probar a ver que resultaba.

Mientras siguieron avanzando por el camino, a Sakuno le extraño la vía que Ryoma había utilizado para retornar, pues nunca había pasado por allí.

¿Cariño, vamos a algún otro lado?- pregunto la castaña desconcertada.

Espera y veraz amor- dijo Ryoma regalándole una mirada, junto con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Llegaron a una intersección de calles donde Ryoma se paro.

¿Ya hemos llegado?- pregunto Sakuno.

Aun no cariño, pero necesito que te pongas esto- dijo ryoma sacando de la aguantera un pañuelo negro, para colocárselo a Sakuno en los ojos- por que te tengo una sorpresa- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Sakuno acepto que el le pusiera el pañuelo tranquilamente, aunque muy intrigada por la sorpresa que le tenia Ryoma. Había notado que ese día ryoma estaba sonreído constantemente, estaba muy feliz por ello.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, Sakuno sintió como Ryoma se bajaba del vehiculo, y abría su puerta, en medio de la oscuridad, también sintió un beso, y luego ryoma la condujo fuera del carro, hasta quedar de pie delante de su sorpresa.

Sakuno no tenia ni idea de donde estaban, solo podía decir que sentía frió. Ryoma tomo la prenda y la desato lentamente.

Ahora si amor, habré los ojos- dijo ryoma a su Sakuno.

Sakuno observo maravillada frente a si, la fachada de una hermosa cabaña, RYOMA LA HABIA LEVADO A LAS MONTAÑAS!!!, estaba maravillada con la vista, tanto de la cabaña en si como de los alrededores.

Ahora vamos adentro, que esta haciendo frió y no quiero que por mi culpa te resfríes - dijo ryoma tomándola por los hombros y conduciéndola hacia el interior de la cabaña. Esta por dentro era un sitio muy acogedor y calido que invitaba al descanso y la relajación. Estaba hecha de madera y decorada con una chimenea de tamaño considerable, y con los muebles y cojines más mullidos y cómodos que pueda haber, esta contenía 2 habitaciones, 1 cocina, 1 baño enorme con jacusi (no estoy segura si se escribe así -.-U).

Entraron a la cabaña y Ryoma se puso a la tarea de prender el fuego, pues sabia que su princesa se andaba congelando y esa no era la idea, Mientras Sakuno se puso a explorar la cabaña y también a desempacar lo que había quedado del almuerzo. Dentro de una de las habitaciones de la cabaña, Sakuno se percato de que había una pequeña maleta con 2 mudas de ropa, ropa de dormir y todos los implementos para pasar un día allí, eso quería decir que ryoma había planeado todo para que ambos se quedaran durmiendo esa noche en la cabaña, y el muy malvado no le había dicho nada.

Después de que ya tenían todo organizado, se cambiaron por una ropa más cómoda y se sentaron junto al fuego, Sakuno acurrucada en brazos de Ryoma y ambos arropados con una misma manta por encima. Disfrutaron de un delicioso chocolate caliente preparado por el mismísimo Ryoma y unos bocadillos preparados por Sakuno. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando trivialidades y cada vez confiando más el uno en el otro, salieron a relucir sus gustos, cosas que le desagradan y unas cuantas confesiones por parte de ambos; hablaron mucho acerca de la vida de Ryoma cuando en Estados Unidos, los países a los que fue debido a torneos, la vida de Sakuno como publicista, y de muchas otras cosas que a ambos les habría gustado conocer del otro. A Sakuno le sorprendió y le encanto que Ryoma se soltara tanto con ella, teniéndole la suficiente confianza para contarle tantas cosas. Ambos a mediada que pasaba a tarde llegaron a la misma conclusión por separado, que definitivamente si servían para estar juntos, que la verdad era como si el destino hubiera jugado con ellos, primero separándolos por largo tiempo, para luego reunirlos de esta manera y con ellos por fin pudieran disfrutar de su amor.

Ya en la noche, se pudieron a jugar cartas un ambiente muy relajado, ambos se andaban divirtiendo a lo grande, sacando de si mismos sus parte podríamos decir que rata. Llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo de que cada vez que perdieran iba a haber una penitencia, ambos por sus carreras, habían aprendido a no perder. Ryoma gano la primera partida y para no ser tan malo con Sakuno, solo le pidió que le diera un beso en el cuello, el cual Sakuno le retribuyo agregándole una gloriosa chupada con la cual quedara marcado como suyo. En el siguiente juego gano Sakuno, pidiéndole como penitencia una declaración al puro estilo Romeo y Julieta, Ryoma con toda la pena del mundo e incluso hasta sonrojado, le dijo mucho que la quería y culmino su declaración con un beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso y apasionado, quedaron recostados sobre los cojines del suelo, ryoma encima de Sakuno con las manos en sus caderas, y esta con las manos sobre la nuca de Ryoma y en sus momentos sumergiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. Ryoma empezó a besar entre el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello y la clavícula de Sakuno excitándola hasta más no poder. Los dos poco a poco se fueron sintiendo más permisivos y en confianza entre ellos mismos, Ryoma acariciaba y besaba los pechos de Sakuno a través de la tela del camisón mientras que esta se regodeaba con la espalda y los glúteos, tan bien formados de este. Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de la molesta ropa, pieza a pieza cada uno disfrutando el momento, cuando ambos quedaron desnudos se observaron embobados mutuamente, Ryoma besaba con desesperado apasionamiento a Sakuno, quien se ponía a la altura de su pasión ambos disfrutando del momento, Ryoma lamió y chupo los pezones de Sakuno, haciéndola gemir de pasión y bajaba poco a través de su cuerpo, sumergió la lengua en su ombligo cosa que envió múltiples descargas a través de Sakuno y poco a poco combinando las sensaciones que producía su aliento y su lengua fue bajando aun más hasta sumergirse en ella con su boca, casi matándola de placer, rodeando su clítoris con su lengua y de vez en cuando sumergiendo su lengua en su interior, mientras ella se retorcía de placer en sus brazos y llevándola hasta el final, Sakuno saciada quiso darle lo mismo a el, así que se monto encima suyo y empezó a besarlo a través de su cuerpo, en su cuello pezones, explorando y saboreando sus los cuadros de su abdomen que le parecían aun mejor que los de chocolate, llegando finalmente a su miembro , tomándose la libertad de explorarlo como una niña con juguete nuevo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro de arriba abajo, excitando a Ryoma de una manera inimaginable y llevándolo a los bordes del placer, le dio una pequeña lametada con la cual Ryoma no aguanto más a sumergirse en ella, así que la tumbo debajo suyo dándole un beso muy apasionado y la penetro con toda la calma y la delicadeza que pudo, ya que aunque ella no le había dicho nada el intuía que era su primera vez, y así la penetro por completo, y la rodeo con sus brazos consolándola por la virginidad perdida y besando su rostro, agradeciéndole internamente el haberle esperado, le haya dado ese hermoso regalo, el hecho de ser el primer hombre en su vida, así se propuso firmemente no decepcionarla y empezó a iniciar la danza muy conocida en este acto, sumergiendo sus cuerpos en un deseo mas allá de o posible, ambos gimiendo sus mutuos nombres y delirando lo mucho que se amaban hasta llegar a la cima al mismo tiempo, derrumbase en los brazos del otro disfrutando del momento de intimidad más hermosos que una pareja puede compartir. Así quedaron adormilados en brazos del otro y dentro de sus mentes supieron que el otro era la persona con quien querían pasar el resto de la vida.

_

* * *

__Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, que ha sido una especie de compensación por el tiempo de desaparición. Este ha sido mi primer lemmon al lo cual estoy abierta a sugerencias para mejorarlo y también para mejorar los capítulos futuros._

_Un beso a todos_

_Se despide de ustedes _

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_Jane n.n_


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Un único sentimiento

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!! n.n _

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Pensamientos**_

_**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**_

_**Jane:**__ a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal. _

_**SanT:**__ Sango-Tsunade_

_Después de muuucho tiempo sip lo se, pero con un gusto enorme de volverlos a ver y escribir para ustedes, espero que me reciban de nuevo, como me recibieron antes y que sigan leyendo esta historia que esta hecha con mucho cariño y amor para ustedes._

* * *

**Cáp. 8: _Un encuentro Inesperado_**

Sumido en un profundo sueño, Ryoma siente una calidez y paz interior que nunca había sentido. Poco a poco despierta de su trance, recordando donde estaba. Ella aun dormía, a sus ojos parecía cubierta por un aire celestial, era tan hermosa, pensó, además de caer en cuenta que nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, desde el fondo de su corazón, agradecía a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba por tenerla a su lado. Cada vez que lo meditaba, de daba aun más cuenta de lo idiota que había sido en el pasado, de cómo tuvo el amor y a esta maravillosa mujer, frente a sus narices y la dejo escapar por imbecil y obtuso.

Perdóname mi amor- dijo en un susurro bajo- perdóname por lo tonto que fui- continua mientras acaricia delicadamente su rostro y jurándose así mismo, hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, para poder enmendar su gran error.

Le beso la frente delicadamente y mientras al seguía acariciando su rostro, Sakuno despertó, sentía que salía de un sueño muy placentero y completaba su "alegre despertar", el hecho de tener a semejante ejemplar de macho enfrente suyo y con la certeza de que era para ella solita (la muy desgraciada -.-). Pero más que verlo como el buen pedazo de carne que era, sentía por el un amor profundo que se hallaba aun más arraigado en su corazón y en su alma desde la noche anterior. No se sentía ella misma, muchas veces soñó con lo mismo, despertar en sus brazos y saber que el la amaba, pero los sueños solo eran un pálido reflejo de la realidad, nada se podía comparar con las sensaciones que en ese momento la llenaban, incluyendo el haber completado su transición de niña a mujer, por que aunque con tamaño y edad, ella sabia que seguía siendo una niña, esa niña que tenia sueños, esa niña que se enamoro de un joven de ojos dorados, esa niña que tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver, esa niña que oculto dentro de si como una presa para retener el dolor por verlo irse, pero que desde que el regreso y supo que la amaba, salio a flote y experimento y curo todas las heridas que tenia por dentro, ahora esa niña desde la noche anterior había pasado a ser una mujer y nada podía superar el hecho de que ese cambio había ocurrido en los brazos de quien siempre amo.

Ellos se miraban mutuamente, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Aunque había silencio, era un silencio hermoso, lleno de sentimientos mezclados, de pura dicha y felicidad. En esa atmósfera se respiraba un Único sentimiento, el Amor. El cual habían descubierto y experimentado juntos, comprendiendo al fin ese sentimiento maravilloso que yacía entre ellos.

Después de una larga batalla de miradas, los dos se echaron a reír, para después abrazarse y besarse profundamente.

Bueno días amor- le dijo un Ryoma sonriente- ¿como dormiste?- pregunto poniendo aire de inocentón a la vez que le picaba un ojo, reflejando en su mirada malicia.

¿Dormir? ¿Acaso eso existe?- contesto Sakuno divertida y siguiéndole el juego- por que después de anoche sr. Echizen me quedo claro que eso no existe en su diccionario.

Y así siguieron jugando con una oleada de sarcasmos y pura diversión mientras se alistaban y acomodaban todo para el momento de irse.

Salieron con las manos unidas del que fue su hogar por una noche, y digo su hogar por que una casa es solamente una construcción de 4 paredes, pero un hogar es aquel que resguarda todo tipo de sentimientos sensaciones y recuerdos, y aun más se arraiga en tu corazón cuando esos sentimientos son tan especiales y alegres como los que ellos experimentaron.

Mientras iban en el auto devuelta a la ciudad, Ryoma estuvo meditando por un buen rato.

Sakuno- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- se que esto sonara un poco ridículo, por que ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero creo que te debo una disculpa por haber estado juntos antes del matrimonio, ya que de lo que recuerdo tu siempre fuiste una chica bastante tradicional- termino seriamente.

Ryoma, por favor no arruines ni juzgues lo hermoso que paso anoche, tienes razón yo siempre fui algo tradicional, pero para mi el hecho de que mi primera vez fuera, con la persona que más amo y que ame toda la vida cuenta más que cualquier otra cosa- contesto con una mirada firme- yo te amo y nunca me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pase entre nosotros incluso, kami no lo quiera nos llegamos a separar, así que cariño, no te disculpes por nada de lo que yo no me arrepiento.

El escuchar estas últimas palabras, fue como un bálsamo para Ryoma que calo más hondo de lo que Sakuno nunca creyó, eso le dio a conocer lo muco que ella confiaba, quería y amaba a su persona. Nunca creyó merecer algo así, nunca creyó que algo como esto le pasaría, pero realmente estaba inmensamente feliz por todo esto.

Así siguieron con su camino, alrededor se podía observar como se iba pasando de las montañas a la ciudad. Mientras traspasaban una calle Sakuno se percato de algo, una pelota y un niño venia tras ella…

RYOMA CUIDADO!!- grita Sakuno a lo que ryoma al darse cuenta desvía el carro justo a tiempo, evitando el accidente.

Sakuno es la primera en bajarse para llegar al niño, pero antes que llega un hombre que lo abraza fuertemente a la vez que lo sacude.

TAKERU!! Takeru ¿estas bien pequeño?- pregunta el agitado hombre mientras lo revisa- o por dios hijo- susurra mientras lo abraza.

Sakuno observa su semblante pálido y no lo culpa, ella misma estaba asustada y el niño no era familiar suyo.

¿El niño esta bien?- pregunta Sakuno a lo que el hombre se voltea a verla. Ambos se quedan mirando unos minutos con un deje de reconocimiento en la mirada.

Mo… - empieza a decir Sakuno…

MOMOSHIRO!!- completo Ryoma mirándolo sorprendido….

¿Qué pasara ahora?... Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, se que soy muy cruel en dejarlo hasta allí después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero como ahora voy a actualizar más frecuente, no se quedaran con la duda mucha tiempo. Como siempre les pido por favor sus comentarios y observaciones para poder mejorar el fic, siempre serán bien recibidos.

Cuídense Mucho

Jane n.n

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


	9. Chapter 9

Un único sentimiento

**Un único sentimiento**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

_**Disclaimer:**__ POT no me pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Pero OJO todos los del club de Tenis Seigaku son TODOS MIOS!! n.n _

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Pensamientos**_

_**(Notas locas de la autora n.n)**_

_**Jane:**__ a los que no sepan es chao o adiós, pero de una manera muy informal. _

_**SanT:**__ Sango-Tsunade_

_Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón el apoyo que me han brindado sus palabras significan mucho para mi gracias por todo de todo corazón, esto es para ustedes._

* * *

**Cáp. 9: De vuelta al pasado**

Ryoma se quedo de piedra al ver a quien tenia enfrente, como si estuviera en un túnel del tiempo, de inmediato empezó a rememorar todas las vivencias que compartió con quien considero aunque nunca lo admitiera, su mejor amigo en la secundaria. Nunca olvidaría las bromas, las competencias y las tardes de hamburguesas compartidas con Momo, eso es algo queda para el resto de tu vida, aunque hasta hace poco hubiera aprendido a valorarlo como se merecía.

Ochibi!!- expreso Momo saltando de alegría- ¿de verdad eres tu?- termino poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- No me lo puedo creer!!- a lo que al termino corrió a darle un gran abrazo a su amigo, para al mismo tiempo, quedarse sorprendido de que este lo aceptara y devolviera con tanto entusiasmo. En medio del apretado abrazo se escucho decir- A mi también me alegra Momo.

Después de este precipitado, pero agradable encuentro, Momo los invito a pasar a su casa, el susodicho parecía niño con juguete nuevo, aunque en este caso valdría la pena decir juguete repotenciado, y mucho más grande que la ultima vez que lo tuvo jugando entre sus garras. Otra sorpresa muy grata para el, fue encontrarse con la linda barbie acompañante de su juguete, todo un entramado perfecto y aunque el ojo gatuno no dijera nada el lo sabia, su Ryoma y hay que agregar también su Sakuno, habían crecido!!, ya se ocuparía en breve de averiguar los detalles.

Así pasaron al recibidor, Ryoma y Sakuno se quedaron muy impresionados por la casa de Momo, pero lo que los hizo poner de cabeza, fue cuando este les presento digamos "formalmente" a su hijo, sip el mismo pequeño al que habían estado apunto de atropellar, solo faltaba una incógnita a resolver en la ecuación y los dos se preguntaban lo mismo, ¿Quién es la madre del niño?, por educación no lo preguntaron al momento, así que siguieron con la conversación.

Muy bien señoritos – dijo a tono de broma el peli negro- hay muchas cosas que deben explicar, empezando por ¿Qué haces tú en Japón?- dijo refiriéndose directamente a Ryoma- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?, y lo más intrigante de todo – prosiguió con una devastadora sonrisa- ¿Cómo es que están los dos juntos? – termino con tono de padre regañón. Ante esta última pregunta, ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que el dueño de la casa no paso por alto, después de un breve e incomodo silencio fue Ryoma quien comenzó.

Bueno Momo, con respecto a tu primera pregunta, debo decirte que vine a Japón buscando reencontrarme con todos ustedes- dijo haciendo una breve pausa- todo esto comenzó, cuando me pasaron cosas en los EE.UU. que me hicieron reflexionar acerca de mi comportamiento en la vida y lo que estaba haciendo con ella- ante este comentario Momo puso una cara inusualmente seria- pero todos los detalles de este hecho, se los contare cuando todos estemos juntos, ya que te digo sinceramente, para mi seria muy dolorosa contarlo varias veces y a cada uno por separado.

A lo que Momo respondió- tranquilo amigo ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, habrá mucho tiempo para charlar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido en estos últimos años- termino diciendo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- y a pesar de que esas cosas pudieron ser muy duras, me alegro de que te hallan hecho volver a casa, ya te extrañábamos por aquí.

Esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo del alma de Ryoma, es como que si un pedazo de su ser que había perdido, volviera a ser parte de el. El escuchar a Momo decirlo, fue como una afirmación de lo que el ya sabia, de verdad había vuelto a casa y no solo eso, además al regazo de los que no solo fueron sus amigos sino también su familia. Con una sonrisa que Momo nunca vio antes, Ryoma le dijo- gracias Momo, gracias por todo.

A todas estas Sakuno estaba callada observando todo con lágrimas en los ojos, aquí fue cuando termino de caer en cuenta del gran cambio que había experimentado Ryoma desde que lo conoció, nunca ni una sola vez lo escucho decir gracias y si lo hizo, nunca fue con ese sentimiento tan profundo en la palabra.

Bueno chiquillos- prosiguió Momo- aun les falta dos preguntas por responder.

Al recordarlas, ambos muy apenados comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, como si fueran niños a quienes habían cachado, cuando se percataron de esto ambos empezaron a decirle al otro que hablara primero, Momo se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, por lo visto, los había agarrado desprevenidos. Como no encontraron forma de salir de esa, no les quedo de otra que decir la verdad.

Ryoma y yo nos reencontramos ya que soy publicista y precisamente su manager me contrato, para cuando el viniera a Japón- comenzó explicando Sakuno. Hubo un breve silencio donde a través de miradas y por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que Ryoma debía continuar. Momo estaba muy ansioso por la siguiente parte de la explicación.

Ryoma tomo aire y comenzó a explicar- Sucedieron varias cosas por resumir, y en fin Sakuno y yo estamos saliendo juntos como pareja- al decir esto se escucho un grito de alegría y un gran POR FIN!! Por parte de Momo, cosa que cortó un poco a Ryoma pero siguió- y estábamos por aquí, por que la traje de paseo a las montañas mientras esperábamos a que Sadaharu, diera con la ubicación de todos ustedes.

Momo seguía cada palabra de Ryoma con estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción. Al terminar este, provoco otro gran abrazo del mayo, pero esta vez abrazándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo y repitiendo como una letanía lo feliz que estaba por ambos.

Volviendo al orden y a la calma ahora era el turno de Momo estar en el paredón. Así surgió la pregunta del millón ¿Quién es la esposa de Momo?.

(¿Lo dejamos para otro capitulo??)

(Creo que no ustedes me matarían n.n)

Bueno chicos debo comenzar por contarles que mi esposa murió hace algunos años- dijo con cara triste, haciendo que Ryoma y Sakuno se sintieran mal por preguntar- ella fue la luz de mi vida y lo fue aun más desde que me dio a Takeru, la conocí en un partido, ella era tenista al igual que nosotros muy hermosa, rubia cabello corto que después dejo crecer y unos hermosos ojos azules. Al principio ambos tratábamos muy poco, hasta que un día después de haberla salvado de un malhechor- prosiguió con tono nostálgico- nos conseguimos más tarde por la calle y la invite a comer un helado, desde ahí empezamos a hablar y a conocernos. Así seguimos durante largo tiempo hasta que la convencí para que fuera mi novia, ella estaba atemorizada ya que tenia un hermano muy celoso, del cual posteriormente gane su confianza por que sabia cuanto significaba para ella, así tuvimos una relación esplendida éramos muy felices, hasta que ya no aguante más el no tenerla a mi lado todas las horas del día y decidí dar el gran paso, fue una día de invierno, lo recuerdo perfectamente, caminábamos agarrados de las manos, yo estaba muy nervioso y ella lo noto, me pregunto que me pasaba a lo que yo le respondía que nada, mi momento de valor fue en un puente cuando caminábamos y ambos observamos una estrella fugaz a la cual pedí como deseo que me diera fuerzas. Así me arrodille y le pedí que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, lo cual ella acepto emocionada. A los pocos meses nos casamos, yo había reunido lo suficiente y compre esta casa para ambos, fue una gran sorpresa para ella, que pensaba que íbamos a vivir con mi madre mientras reuníamos dinero para nuestro espacio. Al año de casados, en nuestra aniversario ella me regalo a Takeru por así decirlo- dijo soltando una lagrima- todo era muy feliz hasta el día en que ella murió, su nombre era…….

A lo que se escucha unas llaves en la puerta y una suave voz femenina diciendo- Cariño ¿tenemos visita?- con lo que termino de entrar en su hogar para quedarse de piedra al ver quienes estaban en el recibidor de su casa.

ANN!!- gritaron Ryoma y Sakuno al mismo tiempo, y al percatarse del engaño de Momoshiro, con miradas asesinas, pues casi lloraron con el, les lanzaron los cojines de los muebles con toda la fuerza que pudieron.

Después de la guerra de cojines, ambos saludaron Ann con mucho cariño, la cual estaba gratamente complacida de tenerlos en su casa y les prometió castigar a su marido por hacerse el viudo antes de tiempo, auque les aseguro que todo lo dicho por este excepto la parte de su muerte era cierta.

Así pasaron hasta pasado el anochecer en casa de Momo, cenaron juntos y compartieron un rato muy agradable, hasta que llego la hora de irse, entre los cinco (incluyendo a Takeru no se olviden de el n.n), compartieron abrazos y besos de despedida.

Momo con Ann sujetada de un brazo y su hijo cargado en el otro les dijo- chicos esperamos verlos pronto de nuevo por aquí, esta siempre será su casa, cuídense mucho.

A lo que ambos respondieron dando las gracias y asegurando que así lo harían.

Emprendieron el viaje de nuevo, con alegría en sus corazones y para Ryoma un gran alivio al mismo tiempo, dentro de el mismo, se repetía que ya faltaba poco para completar el gran rompecabezas en el que se había fragmentado su alma, solo faltaba un poco más, y tomando de nuevo en su mano la mano de Sakuno, continuaron con el viaje, no solo hacia la ciudad, sino también a la felicidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cualquier sugerencia sea bienvenida y de todo corazón al igual que les dije al comienzo, muchas gracias por todo, los quiere:

_Sango-Tsunade_

_Jane n.n_


End file.
